Redemption
by Dark-Wolf91
Summary: Even in the darkest moments, people can still fall in love. TornKeira pairing. A little of JakKeira and JakAshelin. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yay! This is my first Jak fic . . . so please no flames! This fic has some spoilers from Jak II and Jak III. Pairings are as follows: TornxKeira and a little JakxAshelin. I don't know if it'll eventually end up as JakxKeira but oh well . . . Set after JakIII.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from Jak2 nor Jak3. They belong to Naughty Dog.

* * *

Redemption

Chapter 1- How?

Keira scowled in disgust at the two figures dancing in front of her. Jak and Ashelin. They were in the Naughty Ottsel, celebrating the defeat of Cyber Erol and the Dark Makers. Everyone except her seemed to be having fun. Daxter and Tess sat by the bar kissing each other, Sig and her father were drinking and telling stories, Pecker was talking to some lady bird he had encountered earlier, and Onin was drinking to her heart's content. It looked like the party held two years ago, except . . . .

Except _she_ was with him . . .

'How?' Keira thought. How could it have happened? Why was Ashelin in Jak's arms? Didn't Jak love her? And what about Torn? It was all wrong! Ashelin and Jak didn't belong together. Jak belonged to . . . her.

Keira glared as the two kissed. They were kissing! In front of _her_. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing them kiss was too much for her to bear. She couldn't stand being in the same room with them any longer. She walked away, sure that nobody would miss her.

* * *

Torn sat in the shadows watching Jak and Ashelin's every move. It disgusted him. Jak was his friend right? If he was, then why did he take Ashelin from him? And her? Didn't she have the decency to say no to Jak? Didn't she realize how much he loved her?

He looked up to see Keira marching off. Wondering what was wrong with her, he looked back at the couple to see them kissing. He shook his head and left.

* * *

Keira closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She wanted nothing but to die. How could this have happened?

"Hey," A gruff voice said from behind her.

"Leave me alone," Keira snapped, letting her bangs fall over her eyes so he wouldn't see her tears. She didn't let Jak see them did she? So why should she let _him_?

Torn sat beside her, gazing at the moon above them. He could hear her sniffling, but he tried to ignore it ad listened to the lapping of the ocean instead.

Keira hated him. It was all his fault. If he hadn't introduced Jak and Ashelin, none of this would've happened. Nor would she have found Jak and Daxter. But wasn't that better than seeing Jak with another?

"I'm sorry," Torn's quiet voice interrupted he thoughts. Keira looked up at him, confused.

"Sorry?"

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked Jak to help Ashelin then maybe you and Jak would still be together. And Ashelin would still be mine."

"It's too late for apologies now, don't you think?" Keira spat. She couldn't help it. She was too angry. She heard Torn sigh, and looked up to see him staring at her. "What!" she demanded. She didn't want to be rude but she couldn't help herself.

"He was stupid to let you go, you know? You're actually quite beautiful."

Keira shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, but she's more beautiful. She's gorgeous, she's rich . . . and she has a beautiful body, all curvy and unlike my skinny and petite figure. She's everything a man would ever dream of! You should know." the tears from Keira's eyes started to fall again. She hastily wiped them away and looked away from him.

Torn didn't know what to say. Instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's okay to cry."

Keira laughed and pulled Torn's arm out of her shoulder. "You do know I hate the woman you love right?"

"I know. If it matters, I hate Jak too," Torn said trying to make Keira laugh again. He was surprised to see her crying.

"How could he do this? I loved him my whole life and I thought he felt the same way for me !" I've known him since we were kids, and I was sure it would be us together. I was right there! Didn't he see that ! I gave him all my life, my love, my soul! I sold myself just so I could find him and . . . and . . ." Keira's silent tears turned in to sobs. "How could he do this to me?"

Torn patted her arm and let him cry in his arms. "It's okay . . ."

"No it is not okay! My life is falling apart can't you see !" Keira pushed him away. "You know . . . sometimes I just wish I'd never come here. Everything has been wrong ever since we came."

Torn said nothing.

Keira smiled at him. "I'm sorry. No matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to stop hating you Torn. Or Ashelin for that matter." Keira stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Torn asked.

Keira shrugged. "Who knows? Don't worry, nobody is going to miss me" With that said, Keira jumped in to her zoomer and flew off.

* * *

Keira's POV:

Where am I supposed to go now? I looked around me. It was such a mess. But thankfully the war was over.

I saw the Freedom League guards cleaning up the last of the Metal Heads and the KG bots.

"Miss, it's dangerous out here. It's better if you head on home ma'am. We'll escort you." I looked up to see a Freedom League soldier holding out his hand to help me.

I smiled. Two years before, they would have rudely pushed me away. They wouldn't have bothered helping me. "It's okay," I told him. "I can handle myself." I smiled and continued on with my journey. To where exactly? I didn't know. What I knew though was that I wanted to go home. But I was home wasn't I?

Grief engulfed me as I tried to imagine Sandover Village. How I wished I could go back there. To feel the beneath my feet again, to feel the warm ocean, and hear the peaceful lapping of the ocean. I wanted to go back. Life was so wonderful back then. It was only me, Jak, and Daxter.

I laughed as I remembered the promise we made. Best friends forever. The three of us. But now, we were slowly drifting apart. Jak didn't pay attention to me anymore . . . even Daxter stopped paying attention to me.

Nobody cared for me anymore. Not my best friends, not my dad since all he seemed to care about were Jak's destiny and all those Precursor craps. Not one gave a single damn about me. I was all alone. I was all alone . . . just like when I first came. No friends . . . no nothing.

I slumped down on the ground and cried. The tears were from frustration and . . . loneliness? Was I that lonely? Yes. I could never fit in with them all. They were adventurers . . . I . . . what was I? I was a mechanic . . . what use was I? I hugged my knees to my chest as the rain started to pour down on me.

I sobbed for . . . how long? Until I lost my energy probably. But the tears were still there. As was the rain. I leaned against the alley wall hoping somebody would save me . . .

* * *

Torn's POV :

I walked back to the Naughty Ottsel an hour after that talk with Keira. It surprised me to know that she hated me. I wouldn't blame her. I'd hate me too if I was her.

Judging by the loud music inside, I guessed that the party was still on. I went inside to see that most of them, (surprisingly not Daxter) were drunk. Sig's face was so red, he looked like a tomato. Tess was talking to Onin. Weird. Just earlier this morning she was a human and now . . . she looked like furball over there. The green thing was looking around. Probably searching for his daughter.

Jak and Daxter were talking and laughing along with Ashelin and . . . is that Jinx? Yeah it's him . . . and . . . who's the weirdo in the rubber mask? And the big guy? Oh. They're probably from the Wasteland. Seem and Kleiver was it? Probably. Where was Keira? Hmm . . . she probably went home.

"Has anyone seen Keira?" I heard gramps asked. Should I tell him I saw her earlier? Nah. It's none of my business. Nobody seemed to be listening to him. Wow. These people were so ignorant. Didn't Keira matter to them? Or were they just deaf? I sighed.

I went over to the green sage and sat down beside him. He glanced around worriedly before looking up at me.

"Ahh Torn. Have you seen Keira? She's been gone an awful long time."

"She probably went home," I said. Hey, it _was _a possibility. She did say she was going anywhere but here.

"No. I have the keys to the house."

I thought for a minute. "Maybe she has an extra key."

"No," Samos told me.

Oh. So much for that theory.

"I hope she comes back soon. At least call on her communicator. It's raining outside. Where could she be?"

I looked out the window and saw that it was indeed raining. "I'll go look for her"

"Oh, thank you Torn." Samos smiled gratefully.

I nodded. As I was heading outside, I saw Onin looking at me. Did she know something? Oh well.

Where was she ! I cursed silently as the rain fell on me. She couldn't be stupid enough to go wondering in the rain could she? I searched the city for about half an hour when I finally saw her zoomer. I looked around. No Keira. I saw a bunch of Freedom League fighters cleaning in the corner. I went over to them and asked if they had seen Keira.

"She has green hair? You know . . . she's about average height, and she's wearing a white top and green suspenders?"

"Oh her. Yes I did see her a while back. The little miss declined when I offered to help her. Walked away. That was probably an hour later."

"Did you see where she went?"

"No sir."

I thanked the soldier and decided I had to search for her by foot. You never know, she might be hiding around in the alleys.

Another half an hour passed before I came across another alley way. Hell why not? I've searched every alley I passed didn't I? Might as well search this one too.

I was about to give up when I saw Keira's keys lying in the ground. I rounded up the corner to see another alley. I decided to look there and found her.

* * *

Keira's POV:

I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked up and saw Torn. What was he doing here? Did he decide to look for me? I looked away from him and buried my face in my knees.

"Hey," I heard him say.

I didn't answer him. Make him leave. I prayed silently. I want to be alone.

"Keira?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and jerked it away.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" I felt him kneel beside me. I didn't say anything. I finally looked up to see him looking at me with . . . was it pity?

Rage started to build up inside me. "Don't feel sorry for me." I angrily spat at him.

"No . . . I . . . can I help you then?"

I closed my eyes an sighed.

"It's raining. You might catch a cold," he said.

"What do you care?" I finally opened my eyes to see him standing offering his hand to help me.

"But I do care. I want to help you." I saw his eyebrows cross together to form a frown.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's health." What was this guy's problem? Didn't he understand a word I said?

I heard him sigh. I didn't care if I was annoying him. He suddenly lifted me up in his arms an started carrying me like I was his bride.

"Let me go." I said trying to break free from him.

"Shut up." I had no choice. I let him carry me to his hovercraft. "I know what you're feeling Keira, I want to save you."

I smiled. Torn wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

Torn's POV:

What motivated me to help her? Maybe it was the way she looked. Helpless and alone. I felt sorry for her. I did understand the way she felt. She was in love with Jak . . . and the jej crushed her.

Hate for the hero started to build up in me. What did the gut think he was? Some kind of God?

I looked down at Keira beside me. She was sleeping. I had to admit . . . she was indeed pretty. Not Ashelin pretty but . . . her own unique pretty.

We arrived back at the Naughty Ottsel a little later. I didn't want to wake Keira and let her suffer in seeing Jak and Ashelin again, nor did I want to leave her out here in the rain. I sighed and nudged her awake. "Hey Keir . . . wake up."

Keira groggily opened her eyes and looked around. "Huh? Where are we?"

"The Naughty Ottsel." I saw her close her eyes. She looked at me and I saw pain cross her eyes. Stupid. I knew I should have left her sleeping.

"Listen. You stay here if you want. I'll go inside and ask you father for your keys, then I'll bring you home." I offered.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No probs." I exited the hovercraft and entered the Naughty Ottsel. I looked around for the green sage and found him by the bar. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Torn. Did you find her?"

"Yeah. She's outside. I came to ask for the keys to the house. She says she wants to go home." I told him. Onin was looking at me weirdly again. What was her problem?

Samos nodded and handed me the keys. "Thank you for doing this Torn."

I nodded once again and started to head outside when Daxter called me. "Hey Torn! Come join us!" the rat gestured toward their group which consisted of Jak, Ashelin, Tess, Jinx, Seem, Kleiver, and the furball himself.

"Maybe later. I'm taking someone home." I saw Ashelin raise an eyebrow at my news. Was she jealous? Good.

"Who?" Daxter asked winking as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Keira." Jak almost spilled his drink when he heard that. I saw anger cross his face for a while before he smiled.

"Are you two going out?" he asked rather rudely.

I shook my head. What was he jealous for? I waved goodbye before heading out the door.

* * *

Keira's POV:

I saw Torn coming out a while later, and smiled in relief. He waved at me before entering the hovercraft and turning on the engine.

"Got the keys," he said handing me the keys to my house.

I nodded. I wanted to ask him what was going on at the Naughty Ottsel but I felt I knew the answer already.

We reached my house a few minutes later. I started to get out of the hovercraft, but I turned back and in instinct, gave Torn a hug. "Thanks," I told him. Yes. I was indeed thankful. "You saved me when I thought nobody would."

I could tell he was surprised by the hug because he stiffened. I immediately pulled back from him and apologized.

"It's okay," he smiled at me. Weird. I've never seen him smile before. He looked different.

"Do you . . . um . . . want to stay for a while?" I blurted out suddenly. Man. What was wrong with me?

Surprisingly he said yes. "I'd rather stay here than go back there." he laughed.

I smiled. I knew I'd found a friend.

* * *

END

A/N: Done chapter! Please read and review! I need at least 5 reviews before I update thee second chapter, and they can't be from the sam people okay? Thnks!


	2. Heartache

A/N: Gomen if I haven't updated sooner! I had a lot of things to do, but now here I am, presenting another chapter! Yay! I finished Jak3 (again) hehe . . . , skipped the ending . . . (it still bugs me. Every time I see it I get the urge to . . . grr! wrings Ashelin's neck ) Oh yea, thanks to those of you that reviewed (I was hoping to get more). But anyway, here's chapter . . . um . . . 2!

* * *

Disclaimer: neither of the characters from Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, nor Jak 3, belong to me.

_Redemption_

Chapter 2- Heartache

Keira's POV:

I woke up due to the sun's rays, blinding me. Ack! Who opened the window? I looked around. I was in the same place I was last night. The couch. Torn was on the floor. Wait . . . Torn? What was he doing here?

Now I remember. Was daddy home yet? I stood up and headed upstairs to check if he was. No Dad. Hmmm. . . . I guess he decided to stay at Daxter's place.

I went back downstairs to see Torn fluffing the cushions. Strange of him. I never considered him as a . . . 'neat freak'. He must have sensed my presence because he looked up and gave me a smile.

"Hey, good morning," he said in a husky voice. Does he always sound like that? Sexy I mean? Huh? Sexy? I shook my head at these thoughts and smiled back.

"Hey," That was all I can say? I guess I ran out of things to say last night. I remember talking to him about all kinds of stuff. My childhood . . . my life in Sandover Village . . . my life with Jak before that . . . woman . . . took him away. I remember him telling me about his life too. How he had been a Krimzon Guard, how he saw those . . . horrible things . . . happening to his people, because of the Baron. After that we told jokes, and made fun of things. Mostly Daxter. But I wouldn't consider Daxter as a 'thing.'

Maybe we were doing it for revenge. Not toward Daxter though. I remember telling Torn mean stuff about Jak. His embarrassing moments to be exact. I should have felt bad but, . . . I didn't.

I looked back at Torn. He is still standing there . . . silent. I remained the same way too.

"Thank you, Torn," I finally said. Well what was I supposed to do? The silence was unbearable. Kami, it was killing me! I had to say something. "You know . . . foe keeping me company."

He shrugged. "No problem"

I didn't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew, I was in his arms, and I was hugging him. I felt his arms wrap around me as he returned my hug. We stayed in each other's arms for a while before I finally pulled back.

He gave me a grin. "I guess I better be going then."

I nodded. I wonder if he's still going to talk to me after today. I didn't know. I didn't want to ask him either.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" he asked while opening the front door.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope."

"Good. I'll come by later."

"Sure." I watched as him heading out the door. He gave a little wave before closing the door. I sank back in the couch and sighed.

* * *

Torn's POV:

I smiled as I headed out Keira's door. Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not thinking perverted thoughts about her . . .I'm just surprised is all. Surprised about what? I . . . I . . . I don't know! Get away from me stupid conscience! I didn't do anything wrong, damn you!

Ok . . . weird. Why am I cursing at myself? Never mind that. Let's get back to the story. Anyway, as I said before:

I smiled as I headed out Keira's door. I took out my keys and started for my hovercraft. I could feel my mouth twitching at the sight in front of me.

There, leaning casually against my hovercraft was that . . . asshole . . . Jak. What the hell was he doing here anyway? Maybe he came to make amends with Keira. I felt something boiling inside of me. Was it anger? I suddenly felt the desire to protect Keira from this . . . this . . . jerk. Ooooh nice one Torn. I mean, seriously, _jerk_? There goes that **thing** in my head again.

I must have been scowling because I suddenly heard Jak chuckling. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Didn't she satisfy you last night?"

What the hell? Did he think we had "that" last night? What is he implying? That Keira is a whore? "She's not like that."

He smirked. "Whatever Tattooed Wonder"

I shook my head and pushed him out of the way. This wasn't Jak. Jak wouldn't say things about his friend or girlfriend . . . But what did I know?

I glared at him and started my engine.

"Hey Torn," I heard him say. "Bye"

I didn't say anything. I looked back at him, and saw . . . the anger in his eyes. He was furious with me. Why? I decided to leave my questions unanswered. I drove off leaving that bastard in front of Keira's house. Keira.

Jak's POV:

* * *

I watched as Torn flew off into the distance. I gritted my teeth and glanced at Keira's door. Keira . . . I hurt her. I know that. I guess I should've told her about me and Ashelin. She hates my guts now. I can tell. I saw the way she looked at me last night.

All this time, I have been lying to her. Ever since I moved into the Baron's palace after the defeat of the metal head leader. That was when I started falling for Ashelin. I should have told her about it then. If I had, she probably won't be in so much pain right now. Pain that I caused.

Feh. I say I lost all my feelings for her. So why am I feeling this way? Why does seeing Torn and her together make me so angry? Why do I miss her terribly? It doesn't matter now. It's over between us.

* * *

Keira's POV:

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Torn left. It must be daddy. I got up from the couch and opened the door. I wished at that moment I hadn't. I felt my heart constricting with pain at the mere sight of him. He was so handsome . . . my Jak.

I tried to close the door in his face, but he pushed the door before I could. "Keira . . ." The way he said my name . . . I lost it. I tentatively pushed the door open and led him inside. I dared not look at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded. I sat on the couch, and I felt him sitting beside me. He took my chin in his hand, lifting my gaze to meet his.

"I'm sorry," he started. I pulled away from him. I knew it. I knew he was gonna say that.

"Spare me," I said. "Just get it over with and tell me you don't love me."

I heard him sigh. He was silent for a minute, before he said, "I don't love you anymore." I could feel my world crumbling.

Tears started flowing from my eyes. "When?" I managed to ask.

"What?"

"When did you stop loving me Jak?"

"I don't know . . . Look Keira . . . can you forgive me? Can we still be friends?"

Friends? My chin trembled, and I let out a sob. I shook my head no and told him to leave. "Get out Jak. Please."

I heard him sigh. I heard him stand up and leave. Leave out of my life forever.

I felt more tears streaming down my face. My heart ached so much. I took the nearby vase and slammed it against the wall. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried my heart out. I knew everything had changed between me and Jak. We were no longer lovers nor friends. My life was over.

END

* * *

Thanks to the following people: Jaky, shadows-of-flame, Ivory Serenity, Red Haw K' sani, snickerdoodles4u, hihi, awesomepossum, Jynxie the Plague ( u have to update 'Her fake Smiles'! It's nice to know my story inspired you)

Love you all! Reviews please!

Um . . . By the way, I'm planning to change the rating of this fic. Tell me if you guys want me to. Thanks!


	3. A light to my path

A/N: Yay! Here I am for another chapter! Some people thought the last chapter was short, so as a gift I'll make this one longer! Let the reading commence!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? someone nods in the background Damn you! Jak and Daxter, Jak2, and Jak 3, do not belong to me! There! Happy now?

* * *

Redemption

Chapter 3- A light to my path

Keira's POV:

I was tired. Tired of everything. I just wanted to die. How could Jak do this to me? I don't understand! You can't just wake up one day and stop loving someone. But that was what happened to Jak. One day, out of the blue, he decided he didn't love me anymore. And there was nothing I could do about it. Not one, single thing. It was my fault I guess. I let him drift away from me . . . But I loved him with all my heart! She . . . Ashelin knew nothing about Jak. She didn't even do anything for him! I sacrificed my only chance in getting back home, for him. I was there . . . I was there for him. I was there to comfort him when he was plagued by nightmares. . . nightmares of the two years he spent in the Baron's prison, nightmares of the torture the Baron gave him . . . I was always there. So why? Why did he stop loving me? Sure . . . I wasn't as pretty as Ashelin, I wasn't an adventurer, but I loved him. Wasn't that enough?

Thinking about it . . . I guess it wasn't enough . . .

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I wanted to end my life. I wanted the suffering to stop. The kitchen knife gleamed by the counter. It was the only way. That knife would end my suffering. I slowly made my way to the counter, and picked up the deadly item.

I can't do it yet. There is something else I have to do.

I searched the room for some paper, and anything to write with. I spotted a pen and a piece of paper by the table. I hurriedly grabbed it and began writing:

_Dear Daddy,_

_I love you so much. I'm sorry for leaving you. I need to. I can't stand it any more daddy. I have to do this. I'm sure, someday, you will understand. Tell everyone I love them. Tell Jak I love him very much._

_Keira_

I folded the paper and placed it on the table. I glanced down at the knife in my hand. I was scared. But salvation was waiting for me on the other side.

* * *

Torn's POV:

I realized too late that I had forgotten my communicator back at Keira's place. 'Shit' was the first thing I thought. I Jinx's zoomer, which was parked outside the Naughty Ottsel, and drove off. I arrived at Keira's place a few minutes later. I was about to ring the bell when I noticed that the door was ajar.

I could hear someone sobbing in the kitchen, I hurriedly went to the kitchen and stared in horror as Keira started cutting her wrist with a knife. I immediately grabbed the knife from her and threw it across the floor.

I could tell from her shocked face that she was startled to see me. She glared at me and stood up, making her way to the fallen knife. I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me.

"Let go of me!" She cried, slapping me in the face.

Damn. That hurt. I backed away from shock. When I looked back at her, she was holding the knife in her hand, ready to slit her wrist open.

"Damn it Keira! Don't do it!" I yelled, advancing toward her.

She stopped, and dropped the knife. The knife fell with a clang, and for a moment there was silence. Keira fell down with a thud. I looked down at her to see her face shining with tears. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. I felt my heart ache when I saw her.

I kneeled down beside her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on . . . tell me what happened. We're friends right?"

She looked up at me. I could see her eyes were filled with pain. She flung her arms around my neck and sobbed in my chest. I ran my hand gently through her hair, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Keira. I'm here. You can cry all you want. I'm here." I held her in my arms and let her cry.

* * *

Keira's POV:

I was about to end my life, when the knife I was holding suddenly flew my grasp, and across the floor. I looked up to see Torn's worried face peering down at me. I glared at him and made my way to the knife. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

Rage swept past me. I felt myself raising my hand to slap him hard in the face, while yelling at him to let go of me. He backed away from me, and unclenched his hand from my wrist. I grabbed the knife and started to cut myself with it.

"Damn it Keira!" I heard him yell. "Don't do it!" I stopped what I was doing and let the knife drop from my hand. I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes, and I felt a lump forming in my throat.

I let myself drop to the floor. Helplessness and anguish shot through my heart like a bullet. I couldn't help myself. I felt like such a fool. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. My cries turned into sobs, and no matter how I tried to stop myself, the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

Torn gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, come on . . . tell me what happened. We're friends right?"

I looked up at him, and felt my chin trembling. More tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I flung my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. I felt his hand running through my fingers. 'What was he doing here?' I thought.

"It's okay Keira. I'm here. You can cry all you want. I'm here," he told me. I couldn't help but smile. Those were the sweetest things I' ever heard. I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. He really _was_ worried about me.

"You know . . ." I began. "This is the second time you saved me." I smiled at him, wiping my tears away.

"I can't help myself," he said. "You need saving. I'm here. I'll save you anytime." My heart skipped a beat when he said these. And I knew, from then on, everything was going to be all right as long as he's around.

* * *

Torn's POV:

"You know . . ." Keira started, smiling. "This is the second time you saved me." She wiped her tears and gave me one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen.

"I can't help myself . . . You need saving. I'm here. I'll save you anytime," I told her. I realized I meant every word I said. I _will_ save her, when she needs me.

She smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but smile along with her. "Thank you Torn."

"As I said before, No problem." A strand of hair fell across her face. I brushed it back against and realized for the first time that Keira _was_ indeed beautiful. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her.

"What is it?" she asked, sniffling.

I shook my head, and helped her up. "Nothing. Tell me Keir, why were you crying? Why were you planning to end your life?"

A sad expression fell upon her face. I almost wished I didn't ask her in the first place. "Jak"

Hatred for the hero started building up inside me. Why was he doing this to her? Hasn't he brought her enough pain? How could he hurt someone like Keira?

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what I was apologizing for. I just felt like I had to.

"It's okay. You were right Torn. He doesn't deserve me. You know, somehow I think I always knew that we weren't meant for eachother." She sighed and smiled at me.

Instinct told me to give her a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and let her head rest against my chest. "There are a lot of other guys out there Keira."

"Hey guys." A voice suddenly piped up, startling the hell out of me. Keira looked around surprised. She searched the room for the owner of the voice but couldn't seem to spot anyone.

"Down here!"

Keira and I broke from our embrace and we both looked down to see Daxter and Tess. "Hey ottsel," I said, letting Keira go.

Daxter grinned at me. "Me or Tess?"

"You, dumbass. Hey Tess." Tess smiled at me. It still felt weird, seeing her as an ottsel. I notice her glance up at Keira.

"Hey guys," Keira waved before wiping her eyes.

Daxter gave me a look that said, 'what happened?'. I shook my head and patted Keira on the shoulder.

Daxter jumped up Keira's shoulder and pressed his paw to her cheek. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Keira shook her head and offered a smile to prove to him that she was all right. Daxter must have seen through the fake smile because he shook his ottsel head and said, "Keir . . . I've known you forever. I know something is wrong . . . "

Tess frowned. "Dax . . . maybe we should go for a while . . ." I noticed she was concerned for Keira. Daxter jumped off of Keira's shoulder and glanced at me. Tess smiled and motioned Keira to follow her.

Keira reluctantly followed the she-ottsel, leaving me and Daxter alone.

Silence . . .

"What happened Torn?" Daxter finally asked.

I told him everything. How I found Keira, sobbing, ready to kill herself. I was watching his expression. Worry. Sadness. Despair. It was all written in his face. I could tell he was sorry for her.

"Jak, huh?" I heard him sigh. Whoa. No jokes this time? No fooling around? "I don't believe it. Jak wouldn't do this to Keira . . . "

"Yeah, and I suppose he wouldn't lie behind her back either? He wouldn't hurt her? He wouldn't break her heart into tiny pieces? He wouldn't steal someone else's woman?"

"Jak loves her . . . "

"Yeah? Is that why he's with someone else now?"

Daxter sighed again. It was natural that he would try and defend that asshole. He was the guy's bestfriend! "Is she okay now?"

I shrugged. I wished I knew.

I looked back down at him. He had a grin on his face. "What?"

"So. . . . It's true huh? You and Keira?"

I shook my head.

"Really."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Tess and Daxter decided to leave. I found out the reason why they came in the first place. They wanted Keira to join them for dinner. What does an ottsel eat? Anyway, as I was saying, Tess and Daxter decided to leave. Keira had refused their offer. I noticed Daxter was smiling when they left. I had no idea jut how happy Daxter was.

* * *

Daxter's POV:

I left Keira's house with a smile. I had seen Torn and Keira in each other's arms. The thought (weird however,) made me happy. I didn't know why. I still felt sorry for Keira though. I had always thought it would be Jak and Keira. The two had been in love for forever. But I guess I was wrong.

I guess, in a way, I was the one to blame for Keira's sorrow. It was partly my fault. I knew Jak was seeing Ashelin, yet I never said anything. And I remember, after the defeat of Cyber Errol and the Dark Makers, while Jak and Ashelin kissed, I never thought about stopping them. I guess I wasn't thinking of Keira. I had made a lot of mistakes. And those stupid mistakes hurt her.

I pushed Jak and Ashelin together. I never realized who were going to be hurt. Torn and Keira. Poor Keira . . . How could I not see it? Why didn't I think of her? I was so selfish . . . and my selfishness caused her to sink into depression. She tried to kill herself . . .

Should I tell Jak?

No. I will not tell him. It was Keira's business.

"Baby? Are you all right?" Tess asked me as she climbed inside my own customized zoomer.

I nodded. "I'm just . . . worried"

"Don't worry, baby. Torn is there to take care of her." Tess smiled a knowing smile.

"Torn?"

She nodded. "They're getting kinda close huh?" She smiled again.

I grinned. 'He better not hurt her. She's already been through enough.'

* * *

Keira's POV:

I watched as Daxter and Tess climbed their little zoomer and flew off. They looked so happy together. Daxter looked so happy . . . I sighed. He deserved all that happiness. I took a deep breath. Everyone deserved happiness. Including Jak and Ashelin. It wouldn't be right if I wished them nothing but unhappiness. Just so Jak could realize he would be happier if he were with me. No. It wouldn't be right. Jak, like Daxter, deserved happiness too. It didn't matter _who_ he was happy with.

It's time to let him go.

The thought brought pain to my heart. No. It was no use crying now. Jak _didn't_ want to be with me. He wanted to be with **Ashelin**. Even though I didn't like the idea, I had no choice to accept that.

Everything between me and Jak was over. The memories I dwell on are in the past. I should let them go as well. But . . . I won't forget. I won't forget those memories. I'll let them go, but I won't forget. If I was to forget them, I would just be like Jak. No. I will treasure those memories . . . no matter how painful they were.

"Keira?" I looked up. Reddish brown eyes met mine. Torn.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized how close we were. "Yes?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he smiled. "Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again. Whenever something is troubling you . . . I'm here. You know that right? You can tell me anything."

I nodded. I didn't know it at the time, but that was when I started falling for him.

END

* * *

A/N: Was that long enough? I promise I'll make all the other ones longer.

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Red Haw K' sani, Jaky, shadows-of-flame, Jynxie the Plague, mirelle-chan and siblings.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

Reviews and suggestions are accepted. See ya!


	4. New Feelings Rising to the Surface

A/N: Hiya! Here I am again, giving you another chapter. Thanks to those who review! ( Jynxie the Plague: Update soon woman!) So yeah . . . well, I don't have anything to say so. . . . let's just get to the chapter!

* * *

Redemption

Disclaimer: blah blah . . . you all know what's supposed to be here so . . . to spare myself from pain, I won't say, "I don't own the characters from Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, and Jak 3." 'Gasp' Waah! 'Runs away'

Chapter 4- New Feelings Rising to the Surface

Keira's POV:

I laughed as I saw the whole city swept past me. Torn and I were driving around Haven, trying to find a 'nice' hangout that wasn't destroyed. Sure, we could have gone to the Naughty Ottsel, but there was the possibility that Jak and Ashelin were there, and frankly, I wasn't really ready to face them just yet. And I had a feeling Torn wasn't ready to face them either. I know I said I would let go of Jak, hey don't get me wrong, I did, but even if I had already accepted losing him, I just wasn't ready. You never know. I might change my mind.

"Torn! Can you go any slower?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked at me and started increasing his speed. I yelped. What the heck? I was just kidding! Out of surprise, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I was just kidding!" I laughed.

Torn gradually started slowing down. I realized I was still holding on to his waist, and I blushed. Why was I blushing anyway? I immediately let go of him.

We stopped a minute later, in front of a (surprisingly) still standing bar. Torn and I jumped out of the zoomer and surveyed the place. It seemed nice enough.

I glanced at Torn, trying to read his expression. He must have felt my gaze because he suddenly turned to me and I had to back up in surprise.

He chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head, trying to tell him that nothing was wrong. I smiled and linked my arms with his. "Shall we go in?"

He nodded.

I had no idea how much fun that night would be.

* * *

Torn's POV:

I looked around the bar. It seemed very decent. There were very little people around. Good. (Again, I'm not thinking bad ideas okay? When I said "Good," I meant I did not want to be around such a large crowd. Uh . . . stop looking at me like that!) Most of the people there were soldiers from the Freedom League. I saw some of them give me a salute or nodded at me when I passed by them.

Keira and I grabbed an empty table on the far corner of the room. We sat down and remained in an awkward silence. My skin still tingled from where she had wrapped her arms around me. I glanced up at her. She seemed a little nervous. God. I wanted to know what she was thinking! My eyes searched her face, and my gaze fell down to her lips. 'I wonder what they taste like . . . ' My god. Why am I thinking this way? Could it be possible that I'm falling for this woman?

My own thought surprised me. What was I thinking? Even if I did fall in love with her, I'm sure it'll end up like all my other relationships had. She loved Jak. Ahh . . . what did I care?

I glanced up at her again, to see those beautiful green eyes of hers looking up at me. A smile was on her lips. She looked gorgeous.

"What's the smile for?" I asked, smiling back.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Care to tell me what about?"

She shook her head and laughed. She stood up and headed over to the bartender. I smirked and followed her.

"So. . . . what drink shall I order for Tattooed Wonder?"

Cute. "Martini" I smirked.

She giggled. "Just what I had in mind too."

We ordered our drinks and headed back to the table. We enjoyed the rest of the night talking and laughing about certain kinds of stuff. I admit. It was great. I really had fun. Who knew spending time with Keira could be so much better than doing my duties as Commander of the Freedom League? And to think that was my passion . . .

To tell you the truth, when I first met Keira I thought she was just another one of those ordinary girls around the world. I never knew there was something special about her. Something unique. Back then, I never even knew she existed. I just thought she was another one of those people who hang around Jak. Sure, I knew her name, but I didn't bother trying to get to know her. I ever knew that one day, we would be this close. Neither did I know that I would be wishing to spend all of my time with her . . . wishing to see her . . .

"Torn? Are you okay?" Keira looked up from her drink and up at me.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, I was surprised it didn't just leap out and land into her hands. I swallowed hard and managed a gruff "Yes."

She nodded. I wondered if she could hear the thumping of my heart. She smiled that sweet smile of hers. "Shall we go then?"

I nodded back. We headed outside after paying our bill. Keira's arms encircled mine, and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" I asked silently, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I wanted to stay this way. I wanted to have my arms around her.

She looked up at me and shook her head. "Not yet. I want to stargaze for a while . . ."

I laughed. We did just that. We walked around looking up at the stars, and to tell you the truth, I liked it. I never knew how many stars there were in the sky, and I never noticed how beautiful they were.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Keira's soft voice made me look down and smile at her.

"Yes," I said.

Keira turned to me and raised her palm to caress my face. I leaned down, my lips ready to meet hers. We were so close, I could see the flecks in her eyes. I just had to move an inch then my lips would meet hers.

"Do you think we should stop while we have the chance?" she breathed.

"Is this so bad?"

"I'm afraid . . ."

"Of what?"

"If I kiss you now, I might fall in love with you . . ."

"I might do the same . . ." I confessed, stroking her cheek lightly. "But I'm not afraid . . ."

She smiled and pulled me to her. Her lips met mine in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer. My own arms encircled her waist. I never wanted to let go. I didn't want this to stop. I felt whole again.

Neither of the two of us noticed someone watching us from the darkness.

* * *

Jak's POV:

I was walking, trying to find some solace from a bar, besides the Naughty Ottsel. It wasn't because I was getting tired of hanging out there, okay . . . never mind that. I was SICK of that place! Not only was I sick of hanging out there, but I was also sick of the _people_ hanging out there. I always saw the same face everyday: Daxter, Tess, and Sig. It was lucky I didn't have to encounter Torn. Or Keira, for that matter.

_Keira_ . . .

My mind went back to the incident earlier this morning. Seeing Torn coming out of her house like that . . . Argh!

"_When Jak?"_

"_When what?"_

"_When did you stop loving me?"_

Damn. I really hurt her that bad. When? I asked myself the same thing. When have I stopped loving her? I honestly didn't know . . . One morning she was my everything . . . the only person I wanted to be with. Then suddenly Ashelin came. I was attracted to her the minute I met her. And suddenly, I realized, Keira and I . . . we were never meant to be.

So . . . why did I felt empty? . . .

I rounded up a corner, and my mouth fell open.

I could hear their conversation. My blood turned cold as I realized that the two people talking were none other than Keira and Torn. My eyes blazed as I saw how close they were . . . _really_ close . . .

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I heard Keira say. I saw her looking up at the stars. Heh. Silly Keira. She was always such a big fan of the stars. What was so special about them anyway

"Yes." I saw Torn look up at the sky as well.

I could feel my blood boiling as I saw Torn bend down to kiss her. What the hell was he doing? He had no right, damn him!

I could see their lips moving, they were saying something I couldn't hear.

"If I kiss you now, I might fall in love with you . . ."

"I might do the same . . . But I'm not afraid . . ."

Keira pulled Torn close and kissed him. I watched. I watched them behind the shadows. Pain, betrayal, jealousy, anger . . . that was what I felt. How could she do this? What about _me_?

That was right . . .

"_I don't love you anymore Keira . . ."_

It was over between us. I broke off everything with her, claiming I loved someone else now. Was this how she felt when I told her I didn't love her anymore?

I was the one who had no right. I had no right to be wishing her back. I had no right to be wishing that _I _was the one in her arms right now . . . It was my fault.

I sighed and shook my head.

I was so stupid.

* * *

Keira's POV:

Torn and I ended our kiss a little later. I was out of breath. Never, in my life had I been kissed liked that. Gentle yet passionate.

Torn smiled down at me and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes feeling his touch. Who knew that Torn could be like this? I've always thought of him as an arrogant bastard, yet here he was . . .

"You're beautiful you know that right?" he smirked, kissing my cheek.

I blushed. I stroked my fingers lightly against his cheek. "Why do you make me feel this way, Tattooed Wonder? Why do you make my heart thump wildly, just by doing what you are doing right now? Why do you make me feel loved?"

He smiled. "I'm not paranoid then. I could ask you the same thing, Keira Hagai . . . why do I need you so badly?"

"Are you telling me you have fallen in love with me? You? Commander of the Freedom League, the silent yet tough guy?" I giggled. "The guy who can't dance?"

He chuckled at my joke. He placed an a hand on my shoulder and gently massaged it. "Yes. I think I have fallen in love with you."

I smiled. This was the most perfect night of my life. "As have I." Torn leaned down and captured my lips in his for the second time.

End

* * *

A/N: So . . . do you like it? I'm still thinking of bringing Jak and Keira together again, but I don't know . . . Should I? Should I not? Anyhoo . . . see you again next chapter!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

yuna-elena, Jaky, Scarab Destiny, shadows-of-flame, Jynxie the Plague, and Red Hawk K'sani

Thanks so much!


	5. Mixed feelings

A/N: Hiya guys! Guess what? I've decided! The fic is staying as TornxKeira. So with that said, let the reading commence!

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . whatever . . . I don't own the characters in this fic. Period.

* * *

Redemption

Chap 5- Mixed Feelings

Ashelin's POV:

Where the hell was Jak? I glanced at my wristwatch for the second time that evening. He was late goddamn it! I sighed and started to mount my hovercraft, when Jak's zoomer parked beside me.

"Hey Ashelin." Jak hopped out of his zoomer and stood beside my hovercraft, his eyes downcast, and his shoulders slumping. What happened? I thought.

"Jak? What's wrong? You seem down."

"Oh it's nothing. It's just Keira . . ."

I flinched as I heard her name. I thought Jak belonged to me now . . . so why . . . why was he thinking about her? And why was he looking depressed?

"Oh. Really." I saw him flinch when he heard my cold tone. I didn't care. He had no business with her now, did he? He was mine. And if he was regretting it then he should go to hell.

"Look, Ashelin, it's nothing. Keira's just a good friend, Just because we're together, doesn't mean I shouldn't talk to her right? She had been my bestfriend. She knew everything about me." He protested.

That was what I was worried about. Keira knew everything about Jak. She had been his greatest friend, and he had been madly in love with her. What if she decided to take him away from me? There was no doubt that Jak would fall for her again.

"You do understand, right baby?"

I smiled. I believed him. Jak loved _me_. Wasn't that why he chose me over her?

* * *

Torn's POV:

I smiled as I got back to my home. An apartment I purchased a while back. Sure, it wasn't as perfect and comfy like the Underground headquarters, hell it was much better, (and expensive), but still, I couldn't help wishing my old home back. Okay, before I wander from my topic, which was the part explaining why I was smiling, I'll stop talking and just get to the point. Although I think most of you would know why I was smiling, but I'll tell you the story anyway.

I smiled as I got back to my home. Thoughts of my night with Keira kept invading my head. I could still feel Keira's soft lips on mine. My skin still tingled remembering how her fingers danced against my skin.

"_Are you telling me you have fallen in love with me? You? Commander of the Freedom League? The silent yet tough guy? The guy who can't dance?"_

"_Yes. I think I have fallen in love with you."_

"_As have I"_

I could feel my heart pounding, as images of Keira's beautiful face appeared in my mind. When did it happen? When have I fallen for this aqua-haired woman? How many days has it been? Two right? How can she make me fall in love with her that fast?

In love . . . yes . . . I _am _in love with her.

* * *

Keira's POV:

Ting. Ting. Ting. What the heck was that noise? Ting. Ting. Ting. I opened my eyes to see my father hovering above me? There was something clutched in his hand. Was that a bell? What the heck was he doing with it?

"Good morning, darling." My father smiled and started opening my curtains, letting the forsaken sunlight into my room.

"Good morning daddy . . . I yawned and looked around. I smiled happily, glad to be alive and awake. I stood up and kissed my dad on the forehead. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

He looked at me weirdly. Oh. Right. He did all the cooking, and he never once ate breakfast. I smiled.

"Is something the matter Keira? You're usually grumpy in the morning."

I shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Are you going somewhere today?"

"I'm heading to the Naughty Ottsel to discuss some business with Torn. The Underground is meeting there today. You could come if you want."

The idea of seeing Torn sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Wait . . . he said the Underground was meeting. Did that mean Jak and Ashelin were going to be there too? I heaved a deep breath. I was ready. I was ready to see them. I was ready to face them. The pain was gone. I turned to my dad and smiled at him. "I'll go dad."

"Very well. Breakfast is in the table." He smiled at me and headed back downstairs.

I was ready.

* * *

Torn's POV:

I sat by the bar, watching Tess and Daxter flirt with eachother. I was waiting for the rest of the Underground team to arrive. Jinx and Sig were already here. No surprise there. If you wanted to find Jinx and Sig, the best place to look for them would be the Naughty Ottsel.

The door opened and in came Jak. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grab a seat beside Jinx and Sig. Normally, he would come sit by me and start chatting with me. I guess today was different.

A group of new recruits came in followed by Ashelin. She smiled, and headed to sit beside Jak. Onin and Pecker came in next. The only person missing was Samos. I sighed wishing he would come soon so this damn meeting would end.

I was about to order another drink when I heard the door open. Samos came in with a beautiful looking woman with aqua hair. Keira . . .

I could feel my heart pounding as I watched her walking towards me. She smiled and I smiled back. Before I could reach out to her and wrap her around my arms, Samos cleared his throat and motioned everyone to gather around.

I silently cursed the heavens and joined the rest of the group giving Keira a pained look. She smiled and headed to the far corner.

"Torn, would you come up here please?"

I nodded and headed up to the front. I could feel a pair of eyes glaring at me, and I had a feeling I knew who they belonged to. Jak.

I gave my welcoming speech to the new recruits and started going over my plans, but somehow I kept getting distracted by a certain lady sitting by herself. "And now our plans for . . . uh . . .the . . ." my voice trailed off as I saw Keira smile at something Daxter had written on the menu.

"Torn? Torn? Torn?" I was aware of someone calling my name but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Keira.

"Torn?" I blinked as I felt Samos prod me with his walking stick. I turned around and realized everyone's eyes were on me. I cleared my throat and continued showing my plans of rebuilding the city.

* * *

Ashelin's POV:

I entered the Naughty Ottsel to see a group of fellow Underground members already sitting by the bar, drinking. I smiled as I saw Jak sitting by Sig and Jinx. I noticed Torn at the bar all alone by himself. I guessed he and Jak weren't on speaking terms considering what happened. I supposed he had already heard about me and Jak.

A few moments later the meeting started. I wasn't exactly happy as I saw Keira enter with Samos. What did I have against her, one might ask, I just didn't like her. She was my boyfriend's ex, wasn't that enough reason as to why I didn't like her?

"Torn, would you come up here please?" Samos gestured for Torn to come up.

Torn came up and started talking about his plans for rebuilding the city, and all the other stuff. Usually, he talked with a lot of confidence, but now, as I watched him, he seemed to be distracted by something. He kept looking toward the far corner of the room. I, like many others, turned to see what was distracting him so, and was shocked to see his eyes gazing at Keira.

Torn stopped and continued gazing at her. What was his problem? It was Keira, for heaven's sake!

"Torn? Torn? Torn?" Samos tried to get his attention but it didn't work. "Torn?" Samos prodded Torn with his walking stick, immediately bringing Torn back to reality. He cleared his throat and continued what he was doing before.

Beside me, Jak was glaring daggers at Torn.

* * *

Jak's POV:

Torn was up on the bar, talking to us about his ideas and plans for rebuilding the city. He seemed to be looking at something in the back. It was annoying me, so I glanced behind and felt my blood turn cold.

The thing, or rather, person, that Torn was staring at was an aqua-haired girl wearing blue suspenders and a white top. It was Keira. She was smiling. My heart pounded heavily against my chest as I noticed _that_ smile. God . . . how could I be so stupid? Letting a girl like her go? She was gorgeous, I had to admit.

I remembered the times when she would give me that slow smile. The one that I loved. The smile that could make my heart pound a thick dull thud. The smile that could, in turn, make me smile even in the darkest of times.

I looked back at Torn. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes transfixed on the woman I love.

Woman . . .I _love_?

I felt my mind stop as realization hit me. I loved her. I **still** love Keira. Then what was I feeling for Ashelin? Was it just . . . _attraction_?

No. It couldn't be. I loved Ashelin. Not _Keira_.

What the hell was happening? Was I feeling just attraction towards Ashelin, or had I fallen out of love with Keira, and now I'm falling for her again?

It wasn't possible. Was it?

I felt as if my whole world had collapsed around me. Who was I kidding? I was still in love with Keira.

And I stupidly let her go . . .

I made the most terrible mistake in my life.

* * *

Torn's POV:

The meeting ended an hour later. (Thank God.) Everyone, including me, headed toward the bar where Tess was serving drinks for everyone. That was normal of course. Usually, after the meeting, everyone would stay for maybe an hour or two and catch up with their buddies. It was like a gathering. Samos, Ashelin, Onin and Pecker, Jak, and I would always be the last ones to leave.

I looked around the crowd, trying to find Keira. Throughout the meeting all I kept thinking about was her.

I finally found her talking to a blonde haired girl from the Underground. Clarice? Was that her name?

"Hey." I smiled as I approached the two. I had an odd feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around suspiciously trying to figure out who was watching me intently.

Keira smiled and my worries immediately disappeared. All I could do was smile back at her. Clarice nodded and told Keira something. Then she waved at me and headed off to talk to a member I didn't quite know.

"So . . ." Keira smiled at me through the rim of her glass. "Interesting speech you had there Tattooed Wonder."

I smirked. Should I tell her I was distracted of her beauty? "I was kinda . . . thinking about something else."

"Really." She placed her glass down and looked at me intently with those green orbs of hers. "May I ask what the great Tattooed Wonder was thinking about that he couldn't even get his speech right?"

"Well . . . Tattooed Wonder was thinking about someone he thinks he's crazy for." I smirked back at her.

"That someone must really be someone special."

"Yes. Yes she is. Tattooed Wonder thinks she's very pretty."

"Wow. Who were you thinking about Tattooed Wonder?"

"You." I watched as her eyes widened, and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

She laughed and enveloped me in her arms. I took a deep breath to be greeted by the smell of her hair. I gently kissed her cheek. "I'm in love with you Keir . . . I don't know how you did it . . . But I _am _in love with you."

She smiled and kissed me. "I'm glad."

Neither of us knew that our former lovers would try and break us apart.

End

* * *

A/N: Okay . . . I know . . . nothing interesting happened in this chapter except for some more mushy stuff. That's because I couldn't think of anything to write! Seriously . . . I'm thinking of adopting a muse . . . but I guess that won't help me either. Do you wanna know what would help me? Suggestions from my readers! Either that or inspiration from shadow-of flame's "Karigoya yabureme" and Jynxie the Plague's "Her fake Smiles" (update soon you two!) So . . . yeah . . . the next chapter might take a while since I ran out of ideas. Heh. Bye!

Thanks to the reviewers! (Even though I only got five this time . . . 'sniffs' but anyhoo . . . thanks to Jaky, shadows-of-flame, Jynxie the Plague, and Snickerdoodles4u. Love y'all!


	6. Jealousy

_Disclaimer: 'sighs' I'm getting tired of saying this . . . so . . . yea . . . I am not saying it. And if you want me to say it then screw you.

* * *

_

Redemption

Chapter 6- Jealousy

Jak's POV:

I watched as Keira enveloped Torn into her arms. Anger and jealousy swept past me, as I saw her content face. I resisted the urge to head over to the two and beat the crap out of "Tattooed Wonder." What the heck was he doing? He had no right to have Keira in his arms. I could feel my dark side rising to the surface. The glass in my hand broke as I saw them kiss.

"Jak, are you okay?" Beside me, Ashelin grabbed a paper towel and wiped my arm which was soaking wet. She looked up to my face and followed my gaze.

I sighed and placed my arm around her waist, burying my nose into her neck, trying to convince myself that she was the one I loved. Not Keira. "I'm okay baby."

She wasn't convinced however. She pushed my arm off and angrily took my face into her palm. "You're not jealous of them, are you Jak?"

I looked into her eyes and saw pain. The same pain I saw in Keira's eyes when I told her, I didn't love her. I was jealous. Of course I was. I couldn't tell Ashelin that however. So . . . I lied. "I'm not jealous, baby."

The pain disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by doubt. "Jak . . . I hope you're telling me the truth." She smiled and pressed a kiss to my nose. "I love you." She let go of me and headed off to talk to Tess.

I looked down at the ground, guilt eating at my conscience. I closed my eyes and saw Keira's green orbs staring at me, her lips curved into a beautiful smile. _" I love you Jak . . ."_ Her voice echoed through my head as she said those lovely words. Suddenly, I saw her sad eyes, tears streaming down her face . . . _"When? When have you stopped loving me Jak?"_ I saw Ashelin, her eyes filled with doubt, _" Jak, I hope you're telling me the truth . . ."_ _"I love you"_

I sighed. I didn't want to hurt Ashelin like I hurt Keira. I'm a coward . . . I know . . . the truth is . . . I was afraid . . . afraid to tell Ashelin . . . _I didn't love her_ . . . and I was afraid to ask Keira to take me back, and most of all, I was afraid that she would reject me and tell me the words I didn't want to hear . . . I was afraid that she would say, _"I love someone else."

* * *

_

Ashelin's POV:

I walked away from Jak, wondering if he really was telling me the truth. I should be ashamed of myself for doubting him, but I just can't help it. He tells me he doesn't love Keira anymore, but whenever I tell him the words in my heart, the words that tell him what I feel for him, the words "I love you," he just nods and kisses me. Never has he told me the words I long to hear from him. Not once did he tell me "I love you."

I looked back at Keira and Torn. I couldn't help but feel jealousy toward Keira. I watched as Torn's arms snaked to her waist, pulling her close to him, pressing his lips to hers, drowning her into a deep kiss.

I sighed and traced my hand over my lips, remembering how Torn's kiss felt.

_Torn pulled me closer to him, a smile playing upon his lips. He traced the outline of my face and ran his free hand through my hair. "I love you Ashelin . . ."_

_I could feel my heart beating a thick dull thud. I smiled and kissed him._

He would always tell me he loved me. Then, he would pull me close to him, just holding me in his arms. He could always make me feel as if I was on top of the world just by telling me he loved me. And when he looked at me . . . I felt as if he could read me . . . I felt as if he knew me . . . the _real_ me. He had this intense look . . . A look that would make any girl melt. When he smiled, my whole world brightened, and I was happy . . . happy that he loved _me_.

Now, looking at Keira, I guessed she was feeling the same feelings I felt when Torn and I were still in love.

He buried his face into her neck, and whispered something in her ear.

"_You're mine Ashelin . . . no one will take you away from me . . . I'll always protect you, and love you . . ."_

My heart ached with longing. I watched Torn's expression and saw . . . happiness . . . He was happy with Keira. No matter how I longed for Jak to be like Torn, I knew it wouldn't happen. He was only like that with Keira.

_Keira _made _Jak _smile. Just like she made Torn smile.

* * *

Torn's POV:

I could see Jak over by the corner, staring deeply at me and Keira. What was on his mind? I wondered. And why did he have that look on his face? A sour and jealous look? Could it be that he was jealous of me and Keira? No. He loved Ashelin. He couldn't be.

Something stirred inside me as I thought about Jak being jealous. Would he try to take Keira away from me? Would he bring her back . . . _to him_? I panicked. I won't let him. HE had taken Ashelin from me and I will not let him take Keira.

My grasp on Keira tightened as I thought about the possibilities of Jak taking her away. It was probable. She still had feelings for him. She was mine now.

"Torn? Is something wrong?" Keira looked up at me with green wondering orbs. She pulled away and cupped my face in her palms. "You look worried. Is there something you want to tell me?"

I shook my head. She'll probably think I'm overprotective if I tell her that I was worried that she would go back to Jak. She smiled at me and gently kissed me. I kissed her back. I truly loved this woman. A long time ago, I only knew her as Keira, the mechanic, but now . . . If anyone had told me that my life would revolve around Keira . . .and I would love every single moment of it . . . I only wished we could've been together sooner.

I buried my nose into Keira's neck, as we danced to the slow music that was playing in te background. No one would take her away from me. No one.

* * *

Jak's POV:

I felt Daxter jump up on my shoulder, before I saw him. I tried not to laugh as he gulped down a drink and burp in my ear. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the ottsel. He was drunk. Great. Just great.

"Hey buddy." He burped again and leaned against my head. "They make a nice pair don't you think?" I followed the direction as to where his finger was pointing at and saw that he was talking about Keira and Torn.

I said nothing. Instead, I looked away and shrugged Daxter off my shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thud, and I didn't bother to see if he was alright. To hell with him. I guess he must have realized why I pushed him off because he climbed back up and apologized.

'I'm sorry Jak," he said. He patted me on the head. "I didn't mean to. It's just that . . . aren't you happy for them? I mean come on! _Keira _seems more happier now. He's good for her. Don't you even care for her feelings? She was planning on killing herself you know . . . Luckily, Tattooed Wonder was there to save her."

I whirled around to Daxter, (who somehow manage to on top of one of the tables) and picked him up. "What? What do you mean tried to kill herself?" I practically shook the ottsel, forcing him to give me answers. Why was Keira trying to kill herself?

Daxter looked up at me with a weird expression. "It's because of you buddy. You hurt her real bad . . . or didn't you know that? I'm sorry Keira . . . I didn't mean too . . . it was all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed Jak and Ashelin together . . . I didn't care for your feelings at all."

He was talking nonsense again. Hallucinating. But I wasn't. I heard what he said. It was because of me. Keira wanted to kill herself because I hurt her a lot. I knew I hurt her, but . . . did she really try to kill herself? Did I hurt her that bad? Poor sweet Keira . . .

"So you see . . . why she's better off with him Sig? It's because Torn wouldn't hurt her like Jak did! She loved Jak . . . and look . . . she almost killed herself because of him." I see. Daxter was blaming me too. It didn't matter. I knew I was the one to blame. (It was kinda weird that Daxter was calling me Sig. Didn't he see Sig is over there? . . . oh yeah. I forgot. He's drunk.) Could it be really true though? I glanced at Keira. She was smiling. From here it looked like a genuine smile. Her face brought back memories of the past. _Our _past.

_Keira and I were being chased by lurkers in the Forbidden Jungle. She had insisted earlier that we look around and try to find more power cells. She wanted to use them to power up her new invention._

"_Jak! They're going to catch us! Run faster!" Just at that moment, I saw a snake hanging from one of the branches, waiting for Keira to approach it. I pulled Keira and grabbed the snake, throwing it towards the lurkers. _

_In the confusion of it all, Keira and I had managed to escape._ _We decided to head to head back to Sandover Village, since we have been gone for quite a while. During the walk toward home, Keira held my hand and turned me around to face her. _

_She smiled._

"_Thanks, Jak. Thank you for saving me from that stupid snake."_

_She smiled._

Right then and there . . . I wondered . . . _Will Keira smile like that **for me** again?

* * *

_

Sig's POV: (wowee . . . hehe . . . this is a new one . . .)

I watched Chili peppers standing by the far corner, sulking. Something must be wrong. I looked around for that vixen of a girl of his. She was by the bar . . . also sulking. What was wrong? I wondered. They must have gotten into a fight. I saw the pretty mechanic and Mr. Dread locks in each other's arms, and immediately doubted my theory.

Oh.

So _that _was what was happening. It was strange to see them together. But . . . they looked perfect nonetheless. I had heard about Miss Hagai's attempts or rather, _attempt _to kill herself. The rat boy told me. (Although I don't really consider him a boy . . . more like an** ugly** . . ._ thing_.) I suddenly remembered that night.

Chili peppers and the rodent appeared from the smoke. The baroness was standing behind me, and both of us saw the downfall of the Dark Maker spidery thingy or whatever you call it. I hadn't been expecting Jak to turn up. I thought he was dead, but my worries immediately disappeared as I saw a figure approaching. It was Chili Peppers! He was alive! (Mind you, I was a little jealous of their _glorious _entrance. They looked so cool and uh . . . cool, but anyhoo,) Madam governess hurried to the two and placed a hand on Chili pepper's shoulder. Then . . . they kissed. I had smiled at that time, but out of the corner of my eye, I had seen a figure in the shadows, turning away from the scene.

The next day, when the Precursors were thanking us and asking chili peppers to go with them and explore the world, I had seen Keira looking very glum, and I could see she wanted to cry, but she was trying her best not to. Not in front of everyone. Instead, she stood by her father, watching. I remember Jak saying goodbye to us all. But he didn't say goodbye to her . . .

Later that night, when we were celebrating Cyber Errol's defeat, I had seen the mechanic, sitting by the bar, giving dirty looks at the couple who were dancing and kissing, not even acknowledging her and Tattooed Wonder's presence. Then later, the pretty lady had stormed out, then the commander followed her.

Who knew, that the moment they had walked out, their lives had turned and now . . . they were together? I couldn't help but smile. I had just realized who the person standing by the shadows was. It was the same girl I was watching now. Just a few days ago, her eyes were clouded with pain, swirling with dark emotions hidden beneath, and now, as I watched her, she was smiling happily. Just a few days ago, the commander was feeling nothing but rage for the world. He rarely spoke, much less smiled, but right now, he looked like the happiest man to ever walk the planet.

* * *

Keira's POV:

I buried my face into arms strong and lean chest, content to be in his arms. For some reason, I thought back to my days with Jak and realized . . . he never made me feel this way. I can't believe I was admitting this to myself. It's true however. Jak never made me feel special. He was always out there, having adventures, and saving the world. Ever since we came to the future, it's as if . . . I wasn't a part of his life anymore. Sure, he had gotten really jealous over me when Erol came, but . . . he wasn't the same. I know now that we had drifted apart a long time ago. We had drifted apart even before he was banished to the Wastelands. I also know that Jak hadn't woke up one day and told himself he didn't love me anymore.

We were never meant to be.

With Torn . . . it was different. I felt so happy all the time . . . I felt . . . I don't know exactly how I felt, but I knew . . . I knew . . .

I love him.

I knew it the day he saved me from sinking into depression. The moment he held me in his arms on that fateful day, I knew that our lives would be intertwined together. Was that when I had started falling for him? When I saw his kind eyes full of worry? When his eyes told sincerity as he told me he would be there for me and protect me? Or did I fall in love with him, the moment our lips touched together in a beautiful kiss?

I love . . . Torn.

With him, I felt safe and so wonderfully alive in his arms. I know he will protect me and secure me from any pain life brings. I can face those horrible things now . . . I can accept the pain that life sometime brings. Because . . . I have him. And I was thankful to the gods. Jak _had_ indeed left me, but in return, I have found Torn.

My love, my salvation, my redemption.

* * *

End

_Author's note_:

_So? What did you guys think? I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated for a long time. It's just_ _that I had a horrible writer's block (same as always) Kami! I couldn't even think of anything to write:sobs: I'm a horrible person . . . and after I promised that the next chapter wouldn't take so long . . . :sigh: Anyhoo . . . I hope you liked this chapter. Right? I had to find inspiration. One way of doing that was playing **Jak 3**. So yeah. That definitely solved my problem. Hehe_

_Review Responses_:

_**Flying cherry **- Yay! I'm very glad that you like my fic! Don't worry. Jak and Torn **will** have their fight over Keira soon enough._

_**Kuro Kin'youbi **- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my fic so far._

_**Jynxie the Plague **- I can't tell you whether or not Jak will try to break up our beloved couple. It's a secret! Thanks for the review!_

_**Jaky** - I agree with you! Ashelin will suffer! I'm not sure if I'm going to kill her or whatever . . . but you know me. Hehe. I have plans for that wench!_

_**Shadows-of-flame **- I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I liked it too. And another thing . . . I agree with you! Torn and Keira rules! Thanks for the review!_


	7. For the Love of Keira part 1

_Disclaimer: Heya peoples! Jak, or any of the other characters from **Jak and Daxter**, **Jak 2**, and **Jak 3**, do not belong to Naughty Dog, they belong to **me**! Just kidding . . . **none** of the characters from the Jak and Daxter trilogy belong to me. They are all created by **Naughty Dog**.

* * *

_

_Redemption_

_7_

_For the love of Keira (Part 1)_

Torn's POV:

It had been two whole weeks since Keira and I got together, and to tell you the truth, we were happy. Really. I almost feel thankful that Jak and Ashelin had betrayed our trust and got together, because through that act of betrayal, I had found the greatest woman I've ever met. Okay, did I say _almost_ feel thankful? Hell! I _am _thankful!

I whistled happily as I strolled down the road to Keira's apartment. Yes. She has a new apartment now. Remember that Underground chick she was talking to on the last Underground meeting? (You know? The one where I embarrassed myself in front of every Underground member alive?) It turned out that Clarice's family had a huge company that sold zoomers, flyers, cruisers, hellcat cruisers, and every kind of off-road vehicle there is. Basically, her family owns a large vehicle company. She had heard of Keira's great mechanic skills, and has heard of her inventions, so she asked Keira if she wanted to join the company, since her garage was ruined in the war. Keira had said yes, and well . . . that's the whole story. It was great really. Keira was so happy with her job. She then got an apartment using the money she earned and she's also planning to rebuild her garage.

Two of the Freedom League fighters waved a good morning to me and I told them to keep doing a great job. It was wonderful. The whole city seemed to be on a big spring-cleaning day. By the next month, everything would have been repaired. Samos was even planning to extend the Underground base. Anyway, enough about that.

I rang Keira's doorbell and silently waited for her to open it. I looked around and notice someone watching me intently. I couldn't tell who it was since she or he had a hood on. They must have realized me noticing them because they quickly turned away and left.

Weird.

Who could it have been?

Before I could get lost in my thoughts, the door opened to reveal a smiling Keira. She hugged me and pulled me inside. "Hey Tattooed Wonder. What are you doing here so early?"

I smirked and pulled her to me. "I was getting impatient. I wanted to see you so badly," I said giving her a slow deep kiss. It was true. There wasn't a single moment where I wasn't thinking about a certain aqua haired mechanic. Keira's hands wove through my hair as she pulled me closer to her, returning my deep kiss with her sweet ones. Our kiss lasted for a few minutes, before we both pulled back in need of air. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I pulled Keira close and buried my nose in her neck. "I love you Keir."

She pulled me to her and kissed me again. "I love you too." She sighed and combed through my hair. "I'm thinking . . ."

I looked up at her wondering what she was thinking about. "What?"

She smiled. "I'm thinking . . . I don't want to go to work today. Instead . . . I wanna spend more time with you."

I smiled. That was exactly was I was thinking about.

* * *

Author's POV:

He turned away as he noticed the one called "Tattooed Wonder" watching him. He left, promising that he'd be back later. He had been watching the aqua-haired woman for some time now. The first time he saw her, he had almost forgotten that he of his mission. Her beauty had caught him off guard and all he could do was stare. But then his communicator rang and then the boss had asked him of his current actions. He remembered his mission all right. Since the day he saw her, thoughts of her lovely face kept evading his mind. But then, he had also seen her kissing the Freedom League Fighter Commander, and rage and hate for the man filled him. It was no matter. He wasn't supposed to feel anger for the commander, he was supposed to feel anger for _her_. But it was a hard task. Still, he knew. He would have to kill them both any day now.

* * *

Jak's POV:

I angrily stormed out of the palace, trying to get away from Ashelin. We had another big fight. Damn. What the hell was wrong with her? I couldn't stand it anymore. She kept pestering me about Keira, so I told her. I admitted that I still had feelings for Keira. She threw a vase over my head and told me to get out of the palace, so here I am, walking aimlessly on the streets, letting my feet take me anywhere but the palace.

I finally stopped talking and found myself at the entrance to Haven Forest. (A/N: Yes, Haven Forest from Jak 2 was restored.) What brought me here? I entered through the entrance and headed to the warp gate. I jumped inside and came out on the other side of the mountain. I climbed on and waited as the lift took me to Haven Forest. I climbed down as soon as I got there, and started wandering around.

I stopped.

Keira and Torn were sitting by the ground laughing as a bird landed on Keira's shoulder. I watched transfixed, as Keira took the bird in her hand and let him fly away. Torn laughed and placed an arm around Keira's shoulders. Keira tilted her head and pulled Torn down for a kiss. I watched as the two continued on kissing, and memories of me and Keira . . . came back to haunt me again.

"_Jak! Where are you taking me?" Keira's laughter rang through my ears. I looked back at her and saw her smile. "Come on Jak!" She laughed again. _

_I smiled and continued leading the way to Haven Forest. We finally reached it a few moments later. I heard Keira's gasp as she looked around, absorbing the beauty of the place. "Oh . . . Jak . . . This place is beautiful!"_

_I laughed and took her waist as I jumped on the jet-board. She gave a shriek of laughter and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding on as I speeded down the river. We both jumped down as we reached the ground. I placed my hands over Keira's eyes and pushed her forward. Finally . . . we reached the place . . . I pulled off my hands and told Keira to open her eyes. I watched as her eyes go opaque with shock. _

_She turned to me and smiled. "It's beautiful Jak!" _

_I smiled. I knew she would like it. Keira laughed and wrapped her eyes around me. "Oh, Jak . . . I love you so much!" _

_I pulled her close . . . I could almost see the fluttering of her eyes. We were so close . . . She closed her eyes . . . and our lips met in a beautiful kiss._

Those times were over now . . . there were no more Keira and _I_. Without knowing it, I was battling with Torn for Keira's affections. The battle was over. _Torn _won.

Not yet.It wasn't over. I need to find a way to bring back Keira.I will do _anything_ to bring her back to me. _Anything_.

* * *

Ashelin's POV:

I sat by the palace roof top thinking about the fight I had with Jak earlier. It was mostly my fault. I kept asking him if he still loved Keira, and he kept saying no. Somehow, I knew all along that Jak still had feelings for her. I wanted him to admit it. He did. And it hurt me really bad. It was painful . . . to hear him tell me he still loved her. But there was something else . . .

What hurt me more than anything . . . was that realizing . . . that _I_ too was still in love with Torn. It also hurt to know . . . that I had lost him.

Why? Why did I take that kiss between me and Jak seriously? Did I honestly think he loved me as much as he loved Keira? It was my fault. _I_ was the one that kissed him. For that act of selfishness and greed, I had ruined his future, and his life with the woman he truly loved and I had ruined mine as well. Could I have been that naive? What the hell was I thinking? I just thought . . .

I am such a (insert whatever name you want to call her here) selfish bitch! I was so stupid and . . . I regret that now. I know now that Jak and I were never meant to be together. He was in love with Keira. And now . . . because of me, he lost her to the man _I _love. Through my act of stupidness and naivete we lost the people we cared for the most.

* * *

Pecker's POV:

"_Danger is ahead for the two lovers. Fate can be really tricky at times, and I'm afraid if their love is not strong enough, they will both suffer and die." _

Onin's mystical voice echoed in my head. She had been saying the same things over and over again . . . but that time . . . that time was different.

I was Onin's interpreter. You could say I was her voice. I read her mind pretty well but, I haven't been expecting the sudden turn of events. I had thought that Jak and Keira were destined to be together. It was written in the prophecy:

_In the times we least expect, _

_A being of great power arises_

_A daughter of a sage that brings life,_

_With intelligence that surpasses all of the other sages._

_Yet there will be darkness amidst the shadows_

_A being that threatens to destroy the being we speak of_

_But a hero will rise and protect her_

_And their destinies shall be intertwined._

The hero the prophecy spoke of must have been Jak, considering he is the only hero

around. But lately . . . things seem to be going horribly wrong. Can it be? Can it be that the prophecy is somehow incorrect?Or is there something we are missing? Perhaps we have misread the prophecy. Perhaps the "being" the prophecy spoke of was not Keira. But who could it be?

"_Danger is lurking nearby. **VERY** nearby."_

For once, I thought about how life would be peaceful if I wasn't Onin's voice.

* * *

Daxter's POV:

I happily wiped the bar counter, whistling as I watched Tess took orders from the customers. I sighed. What a nice woman I had. She was so sweet, and caring, and she loves me very much! Oh! Did I tell you? We were getting married soon! I guess I have to say goodbye to my womanizing days. Sure, that part was a bummer, but on the good side, I get to live happily ever after with Tess.

I heard the door slide open and I looked up, expecting to see either Sig or Jinx, since both of them always seemed to be coming in here during this time of the day. Instead, what I saw was someone in a black hood. Creepy.

I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The hooded figure looked around, glanced at me and headed back out. Who the heck was he or . . . she? What was he or she doing here? I shrugged, not bothering to find the answers to my question. I continued on with my business, happily wiping the counter.

* * *

Jak's POV:

It had been more than two hours since I saw Keira and that bastard Torn in the forest. I was on my way back to the palace. I wanted to talk to Ashelin and apologize for everything. I had already made my decision. I didn't love as Ashelin as much as I loved Keira. I understood that now. Ashelin and I . . . I think what we had was just a friendly sort of love that we had mistaken to be true love.

I didn't want to hurt her, and myself by pretending that I loved her. Because I didn't. I just hoped she would forgive me. Still . . . I didn't know if what I was planning to do would hurt her too, but I guess I would hurt her more if I tried to hide my feelings for Keira.

I was almost at the palace entrance when I saw Ashelin sitting by the fountain near the entrance to Mar's tomb. I sighed heavily and made my way to her. She must have felt me coming because she looked around and patted the spot beside her, urging me to sit down with her.

"Ash . . ." I began, searching for the right things to say. She beat me to it.

"Jak. We need to talk."

I nodded. Somehow I knew what she was going to say. "I want to talk to you too."

She smiled. "I understand Jak. I feel the same way. We were never meant to be together, I get that now . . . and I'm . . . I-I'm sorry . . . Because of me . . . you lost Keira. I know now that she was the woman you were destined to be. You love her and I . . . I love Torn."

I nodded. I placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed her for the last time. "I don't blame you Ashelin. It's not your fault that I lost Keira. I stupidly let her go." I smiled.

Ashelin laughed. "You'll try to bring her back then?"

I nodded. I was going to do just that. "You?"

"I've been thinking. And I've decided . . . no. Torn seems really happy with her Jak, and I'm betting she's just as happy as he is. I understand how you feel for her because I feel that way about Torn too. But if we take away the love they have . . . wouldn't that be selfish of us? We already hurt them once Jak, I can't stand to do it again . . . so . . . I won't stop them from sharing their love with eachother. No matter how much that hurts me, I'll bear with it." She paused. "I love Torn. If you love Keira, you'll do the same thing as me." When she was done, she kissed my cheek, and left.

I thought about what Ashelin had said and . . . for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

End

* * *

_A/N: So . . . what did you think? I didn't really know what else to write, so I did a little plot twist. What do you think? What should Jak do? Follow Ashelin's advice or fight for Keira? Anyhoo . . . I already know what I'm going to do, but I'd like to hear what you guys think. You never know, I might decide to change my decision. Hehe. See ya next chapter!_

_Review Reposes:_

_**Flying cherry**: Anytime! Thanks for the review. This chapter doesn't really have that much action in it but I promise the next one will have lots of action and violence._

_**Daxter the Otsel**: Hiya! I'm glad you love my story! Yay! I got a compliment! Don't worry. There's a lot more of that jealousy stuff._

_**Jaky**: Oh yeah! I forgot about that . . . Sig **does** call JD "cherries." I tried to put that in my story, but it didn't make sense. Thank you for the review!_

_**Kuro Kin'youbi :** Yay! Another compliment! Thanks for the review!_

_**Shadows-of-flame**: Yup yup! It will definitely end up as Torn/Keira, and don't worry, Keira and Jak won't make up, but I do have something in store for our little yellow-green haired hero! (Keep up the good work on "Karigoya yabureme" )_

_**Jynxie the Plague**: Jynxie, Jynxie, Jynxie. I love you so much! You **HAVE** to update "Her Fake Smiles" I'm dying to see what happens next!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! Be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter! It'll be coming out really really soon!_


	8. The Hooded Figure

_Dark-Wolf91: Heya! Did you miss me? Anyhoo . . . I bring you another chapter of this Torn and Keira fic. I'm getting really obsessed with the couple. They're just so cute together! I like Jak and Keira together too but I'd say I'm more of a Torn/Keira fan. :sigh: Let's get on with the story! There's a little bit of surprise in store for you guys. :wink: And as I promised, there's definitely more action on the next few chapters, and more um . . . angst and decision making and uh . . . stuff like that. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: blah . . . blah . . . um . . . blah? I hope you understood that. Hehe.

* * *

_

Redemption

8

The Hooded Figure

Jak's POV:

Ashelin's words echoed through my head. To tell you the truth, they bothered me. She loves Torn so she wouldn't try to bring him back because she was happy. I understood that part. She also suggested that if I loved Keira like she loved Torn, I would leave the two alone. It was confusing. I loved Keira. Would I just allow myself to watch them end up together? Should I just pretend to be happy for them? Hell. I can't do that. I _won't_ just sit by the shadows and _watch_. I'll bring her back to me. No matter what! I won't allow for someone to take Keira. She belongs in _my_ arms. Not Torn's.

I stood up, frustrated and confused. I sighed and headed home.

Home. Crap. What home? I thought for a moment and realized in shock that I didn't have a house in Haven City anymore. Right after I moved in the palace, I gave my apartment away to Daxter and Tess since I was living with Ashelin. And now . . .

Where was I supposed to go? Sure, I could always go back to my palace in Spargus but I wasn't ready to go back yet. Besides, if I was to keep watch over Torn and Keira, I had to _stay_ here in Haven.

After thinking about it, I decided I would ask Ashelin if I could stay in the palace just a few more days, until I find a new apartment to live in that is. I nodded to myself. Right. I would ask her if I could stay. If she said no, I could probably stay with some of my other friends. Daxter and Tess perhaps.

As I was crossing the street to the palace, I saw a hooded person nearby. I couldn't tell from his face, but there was something horribly familiar with the person. He turned away and headed to the other direction.

I narrowed my eyes after the person. I couldn't think about it now, but I felt I knew the person from somewhere.

* * *

Author's POV:

The hooded man smiled in delight recognizing the expression on the young hero's face. He turned away from him, before the hero recognized him. That was right. Jak did know him. He was what you would say . . . an old _friend_. He had been looking for the commander, expecting him to be by the palace. He realized too late that the commander took a day off to spend time with the green haired mechanic.

He reached his hideout a few moments later. He smiled as he noticed the old photos and posters of him hanging by the wall of the ruined stadium. Those days had been the greatest. Everyone adored him. His life was going perfectly until . . . until he met _her_. His life started going horribly wrong. He had fallen for her and what does he get in return?

She had to pay. It was a mistake to fall in love with her. He wanted to impress her! All he ever wanted was for her to be his. It would've happened too if the _hero_ hadn't come. He would get his revenge.

The hooded figure pulled down his hood to reveal smooth tan skin, bright orange hair, thin and curt smile, and a pair of red, malicious eyes. He smiled and ran a hand over his hair. He picked up a photoof the woman he was obsessed with. He smirked and ran a finger over her lips. Soon . . . really soon . . . she would be his again.

"Keira . . ." he sighed her name, trying to remember how her lips felt against his. Before he could start daydreaming about her again, his communicator rang. He picked it up, annoyed with the intrusion.

"Erol."

* * *

Erol's POV:

I threw the communicator down on the bed, annoyed by that _thing_ that had just called me. Who the hell did he think he was, ordering me like that? Sure, if he hadn't popped out of anywhere and saved me, well . . . I would be dead now right?

I guess I _had_ to be grateful for him but it was just really odd.

I would love to see the expression on Keira's face when she finds out I'm still alive. Just before the Dark Maker ship exploded, the master pulled me out, saving me. He brought me to a weird place. Somewhere I didn't recognize.

He took this green stuff, and placed it all over me, muttered a spell, and the next thing I knew I was back to my old self. I was rid of that metal stuff I called a body.

"_What do you want the most brave warrior?"_

"_Revenge. I want that wench of a woman, Keira Hagai to be punished. But . . . I also want her for myself."_

_The strange man laughed. 'Then you will have her and the revenge you want. On one condition."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You must destroy her."_

At first I didn't understand what he meant, but know it was crystal clear. I glanced back down at the picture of my beautiful beloved. I will have her soon.

* * *

Keira's POV:

I sighed as I watched the beautiful sky from my bedroom terrace. Today had been a perfect day for me. I sighed lovingly as I remembered the way Torn smiled at me . . . the way he wrapped his arms around my waist . . . just . . . everything.

I was about to close the terrace doors when I noticed a hooded figure looking up at me from across the street. I felt a shiver ran down my spine as I saw the hooded figure staring up at me intently. The person waved and turned away. My heart pounded against my chest. Who the hell was that person?

* * *

Erol's POV:

I smiled to myself as I saw my beloved coming out of her room. She paused to look at the stars. Typical. Sweet innocent Keira . . . I sighed. She looked down at me, and almost immediately, shock, fear and a hint of curiosity passed through that beautiful face of hers. I waved at her and turned away . . . perhaps I would return tomorrow . . .

* * *

Torn's POV:

I was about to unlock my apartment door when I noticed a figure standing close by. It was Jak. I frowned. What was he doing here?

"What's the matter Torn? Aren't you glad to see me?"

I glared at him. What was he trying to do? I was about to walk away from the damn bastard, trying to control myself because I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of him. I turned away . . . and then he attacked me. He punched at me, tackling me to the ground.

I kicked him, trying to push the idiot off of me. I was about to succeed if he hadn't slugged me in the face. "How dare you! How dare you make her fall in love with you?" He pulled me up and threw me down the ground like a rag doll.

How dare I? I stood up and released all the anger I was holding for him. I lunged at him and continually punched at his face, not caring if I killed him. "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! IF THERE IS ANYONE TO BLAME, BLAME YOURSLEF! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF HERO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE WOMAN I USED TO LOVE AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT KEIRA! YOU IGNORED HER, YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF HER TEARS! I HATE YOU!" I took him by his hair collar and pushed him into the water, grabbing him by the hair and attempting to drown him. I wanted to kill him! He was the cause of Keira's tears, and I hated him for it.

I pushed him down, watching the bubbles form in the water. I could feel him struggling against my grasp. I pulled him to the surface and punched him hard in the face before submerging him underwater once more. I pulled him to the surface once more and punched him even harder than the first time. "But you know what? I thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found Keira . . ." I closed my eyes and tried to think of a reason as to why I shouldn't kill the bastard right now . . . then . . . Keira's face appeared in my mind. I reluctantly let Jak go and watched as he pulled himself out of the water. I glared at him and left him, missing that glint in his eye.

The next thing I knew, I was being attacked by Dark Jak. I took out my gun, knowing that if I didn't kill him first, he would kill me. He growled and slapped the gun out of my grasp, taking me by the neck, trying to squeeze the life out of me. I coughed. My vision was starting to get blurry. I could feel myself drifting away. "Keira . . ." was the last thing I remember saying before I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Jak's POV:

I saw red. I could feel my dark side rising to the surface. I lost control and let my dark side take over. Even though my mind was clouded with fury, hate and anger, I was still there. I knew what was happening. I lunged at Torn and slapped the gun in his hands away. I pulled him by his neck and started squeezing the life out of him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He deserved to die! I watched in pleasure as he plunged into unconsciousness. If he wasn't around anymore, Keira would love me again. I would kill him now. He _needed_ to die.

"Keira . . ."

I froze as I heard her name coming out of his mouth. I blinked away the hatred and composed myself, regaining control. Torn had fainted and I glanced down, feeling guilty for the damage I had done to him.

How could I do this to him? I took in his bloody sight. There was so much blood . . . how could I do this? He was my friend! Keira . . . I loved her so much I couldn't stand to see her with another man. Not Erol, not Torn . . . or any other man for that matter. I was so selfish . . . I wanted Keira to be happy . . . yes! I did! But if I took away the love of her life . . . wouldn't that upset her more? But . . . I wanted her to be happy . . . with _me_!

I glanced at Torn, and guilt immediately clouded my conscience. I stood up and ran, fearing that if I stayed much longer, I would kill him.

* * *

Erol's POV:

I watched behind the shadows as Jak and Torn fought eachother. I knew why they were fighting. Keira. Sweet Keira . . . unfortunately none of them can have her. I panicked as I saw Jak turn to his dark side. I thought it was all over. He was going to kill Torn. No. I won't allow it. _I_ must be the one to kill him. Jak suddenly sprang up and left, leaving the tattooed wonder dying in his pool of blood. I sighed. I can't possibly attack him when he's down . . . That would be cowardice. What he needs right now is to heal properly. Then when he finally gets his full strength back I will kill him.

I guess there will be a slight change of plans . . . but no matter, Keira will still be mine in the end.

End

_

* * *

A/N: Hey people? Did you guys like the chapter? Did you hate it? I had a deadline and so . . . yea . . . this chapter's not really long. Don't worry. The next chapter will be longer and definitely filled with more angst and drama. See you soon! Ooh! One more thing! I wrote another fic and it's about Keira and her life from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, leading up to Jak 3. I also can't think of a person to pair her up with so, I'd really appreciate your thoughts. It will be posted on very soon._

_Review Responses:_

_**Odoro: **Yay! Another compliment! Thanks, I'm really glad you like "Redemption"_

_**Red Hawk K'sani :** I have to tell you that there is a slight, I repeat **slight** possibility that I may end up have Jak and Keira get back together. _

_**Sephorth:** Another compliment! Thanks for the review!_

_**Flying Cherry:** I'm the best! I have the urge to just write a fic dedicated to you! Thanks a ton. (Maybe I'll write a fic dedicated to you If I have the time hehehe.)_

_**Jynxie the Plague: **Not to worry, the prophecy thingie will be revealed later, anyhoo thanks for the review and be sure to update "Her fake Smiles" very soon!_

_**Daxter the Ottsel: **I got a 9! Yay! It's surprising though, because if I was someone else, I'd have rated the previous chapter a 7. Don't worry, I'm trying my best to lengthen the chapter and uh I will! Thanks for the review!_

_**Jaky: **Hehe . . . I liked that part . . . 'Mr. Hoody' Thanks for the review!_

_**Shadows-of-flame: **KY is ending soon? Aww . . . poo! I think you should write a sequel! Well, you can if you want to . . . hehe_

_**Kuro Kin'youbi: **Yay! Another compliment! Thanks! _

_DW-91: Thanks for the reviews guys! _


End file.
